Good to Go
by giacinta
Summary: The brothers get lucky with some female company in a bar. Set towards end of season seven. One-shot.


Good To Go

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked on fondly, a smile playing about his lips as Dean unleashed his charm on the curvaceous bar-maid behind the counter. She had all the characteristics his brother preferred, busty, Asian and beautiful!

In a way, Sam was happy to see his brother going back to his old habits for he knew how hard Dean had taken the incident with the Amazon Lydia and with the unforeseen conception of a daughter.

He sighed, for he hadn't wanted to kill Emma, but when she had turned towards him, he had glimpsed the true visage of the monster that lurked beneath her outward teen aspect, and had read in her eyes that killing Dean was her only reason for being there.

He hadn't been going to take the chance that she might harm his brother.

When it came down to the fundamental choice there was never any doubt as to whom he would save. He would kill anyone who hurt Dean and even if the very idea itself scared him to high heaven, he accepted it, for it was the price he was willing to pay to keep his brother safe.

X

Dean had once told him that he didn't understand the unbreakable link that bound them together and Sam remembered those words as if they had been spoken yesterday. "This thing we have between us, love, family or whatever it is, they're always gonna use it against us."

No words had ever been more prophetic and Sam subscribed to every one.

Like Dean, he didn't understand exactly what it consisted of, or how the bond that chained them together worked; all he knew was that it existed. He was lost without Dean and he knew that Dean was lost without him. It was the one normality in their totally abnormal life and was as irrefutable as the fact that the Moon circled the Earth or the Earth the Sun; it was a Winchester law of physics, to be simply accepted for what it was.

X

Sam brought the glass of beer to his lips and let his gaze drift lazily around the room.  
Although Sam wasn't as blatant as his big brother in his open admiration of the female sex, he was by no means immune and the cute brunette sitting all alone at a corner table caught his interest.

When he had been younger, he'd had a thing for blondes, but since Jess' death, he'd turned away from them, just the sight of long flowing blond curls piercing his heart like a spear. Those girls all remind him of her, so he avoided them, preferring dark-haired women instead.

However it seemed that he'd avoided brunettes too, since well, forever! He hadn't trusted himself to be with a woman in the months after his wall had been smashed by Castiel; he could barely function or take care of himself then, and even if the angel had dumbed down the sharper agony of those memories making his life more bearable, Sam hadn't addressed his sexual abstinence.

Now however, he squirmed uncomfortably on the chair, feeling the desire for a woman's touch flaring up in his loins.

X

Sam snatched a quick glance at Dean.  
His brother was still engrossed in virtually charming the bar-maid out of her clothes, hoping to do it physically later that evening; so after some mental push and shove, Sam decided to go for a 'what the hell' move on the brunette.

At most, she would send him packing with his tail between his legs; he'd have to suffer Dean's teasing but it wasn't as if Dean didn't bait him from morning to night anyway!

He made his way over to the table, where the girl was alternately sipping her drink and glancing a magazine.

"Um, hi, Is anyone sitting here?" he practically stuttered, wishing that he still had the 'up and at 'em' attitude and complete lack of embarrassment that had characterized his Robo-Sam womanizing days.

X

Although to any casual onlooker, Dean's attention was wholly focused on the attractive raven-haired beauty behind the bar, the third eye he reserved solely for his brother had already cataloged Sam 's approach to the corner table, and just as Sam had looked on fondly at Dean's antics, so Dean grinned at his little brother's.

His grin got even wider as he saw the chick smile up at Sammy and invite him to sit down. She was probably a geek herself and had recognized a colleague in his dorky brother!

It was the first time he had seen Sam make a pass at a girl in months. He couldn't blame him, for he remembered how he himself had felt after getting out of Hell.

Sure he had come on to the cute 'wench' Jamie at the beer-fest when the weird movie-wannabee shape-shifter had appeared to ruin his night and reduce him to ridicule with the horrid Hansel costume, but he hadn't concluded then.

X

The first time he' d indulged in sex after Hell was with Anna in the back seat of the Impala. He had developed a soft spot for the rebel angel; too bad Heaven had twisted her mind causing her to betray them and kill Sam.

Angels were a breed not to be trusted. They were too easily manipulated by other angels, even Castiel who had professed to be a friend, had hurt them as badly as any sworn enemy.

He and Sam had learned their lesson the hard way. They could only trust each other and, Dean mused, that was fine with him!

"That's my boy," he murmured giving his little brother one last glance, before returning his full attention to the object of his pleasurable 'hunt'.

Tonight both Winchesters would score; he could feel it in his bones!

X

The enD


End file.
